


Nuit Noire

by Planeshift



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planeshift/pseuds/Planeshift
Summary: A. *Vérifier votre sac et vos affaires.*B. Chercher une maison occupée et y demander de l'aide.C. Marcher dans une direction quelconque en cherchant le moindre repère.





	1. Chapter 1

« Réveillez-vous. C'est là. »

Vous ouvrez les yeux avec difficulté, sortant d'un sommeil rendu lourd par la chaleur étouffante de la voiture. Vous étouffez un bâillement, balbutiez quelque chose et finissez par sortir de la voiture. Le froid vous gifle aussitôt, et vous vous réveillez d'un coup. Vous récupérez votre sac et refermez la porte, avisant difficilement ce qui vous entoure en essayant de comprendre où vous êtes et ce que vous faites là. Vous claquez la porte de la voiture par réflexe, et le chauffeur redémarre dans la foulée. Vous suivez des yeux le véhicule qui s'éloigne dans la petite rue étroite, avant de disparaître au coin de la rue en tournant à gauche.

Vous restez là, immobile, l'esprit vide, le corps parcouru de frissons de plus en plus intenses.

Une bourrasque de vent soudaine vous ramène enfin à vous.

Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites là.

Vous poussez un juron en resserrant vos bras contre vous, tentant de vous protéger comme vous le pouvez de ce froid malsain. À tâtons, vous récupérez votre téléphone au fond de votre poche.

23h17.

Batterie à 52%.

Pas de réseau.

Vous claquez des dents désormais. La différence de température a vraiment été brutale, et vous avez l'impression de geler sur place. Pour autant, vous n'arrivez pas vraiment à sortir du brouillard qu'est votre cerveau. Vous ne reconnaissez pas cette rue sinueuse, à la route abîmée, baignée d'une lueur orange faiblarde déversée par des lampadaires à moitié éteints et qui suffit à peine à diffuser la pénombre ambiante. Les murs des maisons autour de vous sont gris, les volets clos, et pas le moindre éclat de lumière apparent. Et maintenant que le bruit discret mais persistent du moteur s'est dissipé au loin, le silence est écrasant, vous agrippe à la gorge comme ce froid glacial qui s'infiltre sous vos vêtements.

Il vous faut faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

[Faites votre choix.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1189954348459147264)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Vérifier votre sac et vos affaires.*  
B. Chercher une maison occupée et y demander de l'aide.  
C. Marcher dans une direction quelconque en cherchant le moindre repère.

Avant toute chose : vérifier ce que vous avez sur vous. Même si pour cela, il vous faut rester immobile pendant encore deux ou trois minutes dans cet air gelé qui vous brûle les poumons, à vous vider les poches et à fouiller votre sac.

Dans un premier temps, évidemment : votre fidèle téléphone. Dommage qu'il soit incapable de trouver le moindre réseau. Rien d'autre dans vos poches, curieusement, hormis peut-être ce qui a jadis dû être un mouchoir en papier, et n'est plus qu'un vague résidu blanc au fond de votre poche. Vous l'y remettez sans même y penser.

Au tour du sac. Vous y trouvez un porte-feuilles, le vôtre évidemment, avec quelques pièces mais aucun billet, votre carte bancaire, et différentes cartes de magasins et papiers d'identité. Il y a aussi une bouteille à moitié vide, remplie d'eau fraîche – vous le sentez au travers du plastique, un paquet de mouchoirs un peu écrasé, deux stylos noirs perdus au fond du sac, un vieux sac en plastique poussiéreux et couverts de miettes, un paquet (intact) de biscuits (partiellement en morceaux), et des comprimés pour le mal de crâne. Vous hésitez un peu à en prendre un, étant donné que votre esprit continue de rester dans le brouillard, mais vous avez l'impression que cela commence tout de même un peu à aller mieux. Vous vous souvenez… d'une soirée ? Non. Peut-être ? Vous mastiquez dans le vide. Est-ce un goût d'alcool sur le fond de la langue… ? Vous n'en avez pas l'impression.

Vous remuez la tête. Tout ceci ne vous mène à rien. Faire l'inventaire de vos effets était peut-être nécessaire, mais il vous faut agir maintenant, ou vous allez vous endormir sur place. Et par ce froid, mieux vaudrait éviter.

Vous considérez de nouveau la rue. À gauche, c'est par là où le taxi qui vous a mené ici est reparti. À droite, de là où il venait, bien sûr. Et devant vous… eh bien, un mur. Grisâtre, et recouvert d'affiches abîmées par le temps et les intempéries. Le lampadaire à côté de vous ne l'éclaire qu'à grand-peine, alors qu'il se trouve juste devant vous. Vous plissez des yeux. Il y a comme une sorte de symbole tracé, là, au milieu des affiches, non… ?

Une bourrasque soudaine vous fait sursauter. Le lampadaire à côté de vous grésille, s'éteint un instant, puis se rallume. Vous avez comme l'impression que la lumière est encore plus faible qu'avant.

[Et maintenant ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1189968287498674178)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Marcher pour se réchauffer. Peu importe la direction.  
B. *Trouver une maison occupée et y sonner.*  
C. Examiner plus attentivement le mur.

Vous avancez dans la rue aux lampadaires grésillants, jetant des regards à gauche et à droite, cherchant un quelconque signe d'occupation dans n'importe laquelle des maisons. Vous avez l'impression de ne pas avancer, tellement chacune semble se ressemble : de vieilles bâtisses grisâtres, donnant directement sur la rue, étroites et collées entre elles, avec un ou deux étages, aux antiques volets de bois défraîchis mais résolument clos, ne laissant entrevoir aucune lumière.

Mais alors que vous jetez un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue, surprise : la maison en face semble bien illuminée. Vous n'hésitez qu'un instant avant de traverser au petit trot la chaussée. Une fois devant, aucun doute. Il y a bien de la lumière, même si elle est faiblarde, de l'autre côté de ce volet. Vous tendez l'oreille. Il y aurait bien comme un bruit de fond, diffus, lointain… Probablement une télévision. Et donc, quelqu'un devant. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un qui acceptera d'ouvrir sa porte à cette heure tardive.

Vous faites les trois pas nécessaires et sonnez à la porte avant de trépigner sur place, prenant votre mal en patience. Vos orteils sont déjà gelés, et cela ne fait que quelques minutes que vous êtes dehors, en quelque sorte. Vous ne préférez pas penser à ce qui se passera si vous restez plus longtemps dehors…

…

Une poignée de longues secondes passe.

Les sourcils froncés, vous sonnez de nouveau. Puis de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, en répétant la sonnerie. Vous frappez même à la porte, le froid vous enhardissant un peu trop. Mais personne ne vient répondre. Vous regardez autour de vous en clignant des yeux.

Vous cillez, perplexe.

Vous avez l'impression que certains des lampadaires qui étaient allumés se sont tout simplement… éteints.

La nuit est glacée et sombre.

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1189983097028317189)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Repartir, en quête d'une autre maison ou non.  
B. *Observer l'intérieur par une fente du volet.*  
C. Tenter d'ouvrir la porte.

Vous partez pour coller votre visage contre le bois froid du volet, espérant voir quelque chose de révélateur par une des fentes. Peut-être que quelqu'un est là, profondément endormi sur son canapé, en train de dormir, et si vous criez à la fenêtre, peut-être qu'il ou elle se réveillera et acceptera de vous ouvrir plutôt que de vous hurler dessus…

Vous risquez un œil.

La télévision est dos à vous, sur la gauche, tournée au trois-quart. Son bruit diffus vous paraît plus intense, maintenant que vous pouvez la voir. La lumière du salon combat difficilement la lueur bleutée vacillante qu'elle répand sur la scène. Le tapis, épais, recouvrant un parquet gondolé. Le canapé marron, sale et taché, probablement en faux cuir. Le corps, aux yeux clos, les paupières recouvertes de croix noires suintantes, vautré dedans.

Vous inhalez brutalement, sous le choc, et reculez d'instinct. Puis vous regardez à nouveau.

Mais non. C'est juste… quelqu'un qui dort. Vous comprenez que l'abat-jour du salon crée un jeu d'ombres malencontreux, qui vous a poussé pour une raison quelconque à imaginer… vous ne savez trop quoi. Vous préférez ne pas vous attarder sur la chose.

Vous reculez de nouveau, avisant la situation. Vous sentez l'épuisement et le froid se combiner à votre mal de crâne, bien que celui-ci semble continuer de se dissiper. Toutefois, dans l'immédiat, c'est loin d'être votre priorité. Il vous faut considérer quoi faire, désormais…

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ouvre brise vos pensées.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

La personne qui vient de poser cette banale question vous avise aussitôt, et vous regarde en étouffant un bâillement et en clignant des yeux, le regard vide. C'est l'homme qui était allongé il y a encore un instant dans le canapé. Vous en avez la certitude. Comment a-t-il…

« C'est pour… ? »

Sa voix est pâteuse, sa bouche molle, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait là. Normal pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1189997413718732803)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Vous demandez si la personne peut vous héberger pour la nuit.  
B. *Vous demandez votre route et où vous êtes.*  
C. Vous vous excusez et vous en allez sans demander votre reste.

Vous balbutiez quelques mots, cherchant comment exprimer la confusion qui règne dans votre esprit. Demander à dormir ici pour la nuit vous semble bien loin, désormais, et dans un mélange sonore incompréhensible, vous demandez où vous êtes, et où aller, sans préciser exactement où, d'ailleurs, non pas que ce que vous disiez soit articulé ni intelligible de toute façon.

L'homme vous regarde de ses yeux vides. Vous remarquez ses joues creuses, sa barbe de trois jours au poil poivre et sel, ses cernes marqués, et son expression toujours aussi… inexistante. Même son attention, bien que toute entière dédiée à votre personne, paraît fugitive, presque inexistante. Vous déglutissez.

Après trois longues secondes, alors que vous vous apprêtez à soit répéter, cette fois en articulant, soit à fuir aussi sec, il finit par répondre :

« Ici, c'est Mont-Calme. C'est une ville tranquille. Y a rien à y voir. »

Silence.

Puis il se remet en marche, comme une vieille machine.

« Par là-bas, rajoute-t-il en pointant du doigt d'un coup, son bras ballant soudainement tendu. »

Il indique la direction par laquelle la voiture qui vous a amené là est repartie.

« C'est vers le centre-ville. Il y a la gare. Un ou deux hôtels. La police. Peut-être même des magasins, encore ouverts, mais à cette heure-ci, pas sûr. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il vous parle, il paraît de plus en plus éveillé. Presque humain, désormais. La différence est subtile, mais notable.

« Au pire, il doit y avoir encore un bar ou deux ouverts, si vous cherchez un endroit chaud où passer une ou deux heures. »

Il vous salue en clignant des yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Et vous claque la porte au nez.

Vous sursautez presque de surprise. En tous les cas, le message est clair. Vous vous éloignez de quelques pas et considérez la direction qu'on vous a indiqué, avant de regarder l'heure. 23h32. 51%. Pas de réseau.  
Les lampadaires brillent tranquillement. Le froid ne vous paraît pas si terrible, au fond, maintenant que vous êtes dehors depuis quelque temps. Pas agréable, mais supportable, tant que le vent reste discret. Certes, vous ne sentez plus trop vos orteils, mais marcher devrait les raviver.

[Mais par où aller ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1189997413718732803)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Partir à la recherche de la gare.*  
B. Partir en quête d'un bar.  
C. Regarder de nouveau par le volet.  
D. Partir dans la direction opposée à celle indiquée par l'homme.

Vous décidez de partir en quête de la gare, vous accrochant au maigre espoir de trouver, peut-être, un train de nuit. Vous ne savez décidément pas ce que vous faites dans cette ville, dont le nom ne vous évoque absolument rien. Les circonstances de votre arrivée restent encore floues. Vous étiez de sortie, c’est sûr, mais pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi prendre un taxi pour rentrer ? Vous vérifiez votre téléphone et son historique. Si un taxi a bien été appelé, ce n’est pas par vous. Mais par qui alors ? Et qu’est-ce qui a fini par vous mener là ?

Vos pensées tourbillonnent dans votre tête, toujours un peu cotonneuse. Vous remontez la rue d’un pas rapide, fixant vos pieds, l’écho de vos pas brisant le silence pesant de cette nuit glaciale. Ce n’est que lorsque vous arrivez à l’intersection que vous relevez la tête.

À votre droite, une rue presque semblable à celle que vous venez de remonter. Pareil à gauche. Toutefois, un peu plus loin, à une intersection, vous voyez quelques panneaux. Vous vous rapprochez pour lire ce qu’ils indiquent. L’un d’eux surtout retient votre attention :

Et maintenant, vous avez une direction. Vous frissonnez et pressez le pas alors que le vent reprend de plus belle, vous poussant dans le dos, comme s’il vous encourageait à aller de l’avant.

Vous n’avez jamais parcouru des rues aussi désertes. Les maisons sont toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres, à l’exception d’une ou deux, peut-être, une faible lueur indiquant que quelqu’un y habite et est encore debout. Les rares jardins paraissent autant à l’abandon que le reste, mal entretenus ou à moitié morts, même si la saison et la lumière ne les mettent sûrement pas en valeur. Les quelques affiches sur les murs référencent des événements passés depuis des années, et toutes sont défraîchies, à moitié arrachées ou simplement réduites à des morceaux informes de papier et de colle par le temps. Seuls quelques commerces, ici et là, viennent briser la monotonie de cette grisaille urbaine agonisante, leurs néons éclairant les alentours d’une lumière crue et brutale.

Vous passez devant un bureau de tabac - fermé, bien sûr. Une boutique de vêtements, mais les loques en exposition ne vous donnent vraiment pas envie de vous attarder. Un serrurier à la vitrine fendue. Un peu plus loin, une petite épicerie, ou ce qui a dû l’être. Le rideau de fer est fermé depuis longtemps, et est recouvert de graffitis, tous plus ou moins semblables, mais vous n’y prêtez qu’une attention distraite. Vous guettez surtout les rares panneaux qui indiquent la direction de la gare.

Toutefois, au détour d’une rue, une vitrine blanche, bien éclairée, vous interpelle. Sans y songer, vous avancez de trois pas pour vous en approcher, et contempler ce qu’il s’y trouve.

Il s’avère que ce sont des tableaux, probablement de la ville et des environs. Vous présumez, car rien dans ces peintures chatoyantes, colorées, aux gens joyeux dans une ville au ciel toujours bleu, ne vous rappelle ces rues grises et mornes. Vous vous perdez un peu dans la contemplation de ces œuvres bien éloignées de votre réalité. Même si ces gens ne sont parfois que de simples taches de couleur, vous sentez leur joie, leur félicité, leur tranquillité à se promener par une agréable après-midi de printemps, sous un ciel clair et un soleil radieux et chaleureux…

Du coin de l’œil, vous croyez voir un mouvement.

Le retour à la réalité est brutale. Vos doigts sont gelés, alors que dans votre admiration, vous les avez collés contre la vitre, tout comme votre front. Vous reculez un peu et plissez les yeux, tentant de voir si effectivement…

Là.

Oui, vous en avez la certitude, il y a bien quelqu’un dans cette boutique d’art, dans la vaste obscurité derrière la vitrine éclairée. Peut-être un employé tardif, quelqu'un venant récupérer des papiers, simplement du personnel de ménage… ? Vous ne savez pas trop. Alors que vous réfléchissez à la chose, la vitrine s’éteint. Vous entendez sur votre gauche le grésillement d’un lampadaire.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190246840341606402)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Vous toquez sur la vitrine et appelez la personne.  
B. *Vous repartez vers la gare.*  
C. Vous attendez.

Après une brève hésitation, vous remettez votre sac en place et repartez sans vous retourner par là où vous alliez. Le lampadaire grésillant s'éteint sur votre passage, et vous préférez ne pas interpréter ceci comme un mauvais présage. Vous pressez tout de même le pas, et vous vous retenez de jeter un regard en arrière.

Vous continuez votre route, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous poser des questions. Pourquoi ces tableaux banals vous ont-ils faits un tel effet ? D'une main, vous vous massez la tête. Vous sentez l'inquiétude monter, conjointement à ce mal de crâne étrange qui ne se dissipe pas vraiment. Vous avez peur d'avoir peut-être pris de la drogue à votre insu, mais… non. Vous n'avez pas bu, vous en avez la quasi-certitude. Même, votre gorge est asséchée, maintenant que vous y pensez.

Vous vous arrêtez pour sortir la bouteille de votre sac et boire une gorgée. Vous fermez les yeux brièvement, appréciant tout en détestant l'eau presque gelée que vous avalez.

Lorsque vous rouvrez les yeux, vous ne savez plus où vous êtes.

Vous cherchez le panneau. Il y en avait un pas très loin, non… ? Le rond-point était… Vous ne le voyez plus. Vous faites demi-tour. Vous avez dû venir par l'autre côté, et… Non, non, ce n'est pas là. Vous n'avez fait que quelques mètres depuis ces fichus tableaux, enfin, cela n'a aucun sens. Vous marchez avec détermination dans une direction, avec la certitude que c'est de là que vous veniez. Sur votre droite, il y aura…

Une impasse obscure. Un réverbère peine à l'illuminer. Trois voitures stationnées là rouillent. L'une a la vitre avant conducteur brisée, une autre n'a plus de rétroviseur. La dernière est recouverte de tags et il lui manque les pneus. Un parpaing a pulvérisé le pare-brise.

Vous grelottez de froid, sous le vent qui se fait de nouveau mordant. Vous vous retournez. Vous poussez un long soupir de satisfaction, créant un nuage de buée. C'est le rond-point, là-bas, bien sûr, c'était de l'autre côté. Claquant des dents, resserrant les bras contre vous, vous marchez vite dans la ruelle obscure et mal éclairée. Vous avez juste tourné en rond sans faire attention, plusieurs fois dans la même direction. Il faut juste reprendre à gauche. Il y aura le panneau… voilà, juste là.

…

Le panneau est blanc.

En y réfléchissant, vous ne reconnaissez pas le rond-point. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette statue. Mais il faut dire qu'il fait si sombre, maintenant. Vous claquez des dents de plus en plus fort. Vous vous frottez les mains, frottez le visage, les bras. Vous regardez de nouveau le panneau. Ce n'est pas un panneau, c'est juste un lampadaire éteint.

La statue vous regarde. Regarde le ciel, en fait. Pleure-t-elle ? Des larmes de suie, ou de ténèbres, vous pensez. Mais ça doit être un jeu de lumière. Enfin, d'ombres. Il faut dire que vous n'y voyez rien. Ah, si, là. Évidemment. Vous avancez vers la ruelle éclairée, son panneau à l'entrée indiquant clairement la gare. Tout va bien.

Vous continuez votre chemin dans le noir, avant de vous arrêter. Vous avez l'impression de [faire une erreur](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190269656705196034).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Continuer d'avancer.*  
B. Faire demi-tour.  
C. Sortir votre téléphone.

Vous secouez la tête. Tout va bien. Il vous faut juste trouver la gare.

Mais ce n'est pas le chemin de la gare.

Votre sang se glace. Une sueur froide glisse le long de votre échine. Vos yeux papillotent alors que vos membres se figent, comme pétrifiés par la peur. Il fait noir. Trop noir. Trop sombre. Votre main tremble. Vous voulez attraper votre téléphone, mais ne pouvez pas.

Vous sentez leurs regards.

Des ombres glissent autour de vous. Elles suintent, elles errent au ras du sol, elles surgissent du néant pour y repartir aussitôt. Elles tourbillonnent, vous observent, vous jaugent.

Vous frôlent.

Vous effleurent.

Vous touchent.

Un hurlement de terreur reste coincé dans votre gorge. Votre tête va exploser. Votre cœur va suivre. La douleur sourde contre vos tempes pulse en rythme avec les battements désespérés de votre poitrine. La souffrance manque de vous faire évanouir, mais, dans un dernier sursaut d'adrénaline, votre corps se débloque enfin.

Vous vous propulsez en avant.

Vous trébuchez plus que ne courez, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter, au contraire. Vous les sentez, là, tout autour de vous. Et ce bruit horrible, strident et rauque, continu, qui accompagne votre course…

Dans un éclair de lucidité, vous comprenez que c'est vous.

Vous hurlez.

Les larmes aux yeux, votre vision se brouille, et vous ralentissez instinctivement, la gorge en feu, les jambes molles. Vous vous arrêtez, vous haletez. Vous n'êtes plus que panique. Vous inspirez longuement, rouvrez les yeux.

La rue est calme. Un réverbère à vos côtés grésille doucement.

Vous clignez des yeux.

Sans pouvoir vous en empêcher, vous vous retournez.

Vous avez dû faire… peut-être vingt mètres. Dans le noir, certes. Vous voyez le rond-point, les deux réverbères aux ampoules cassées à l'entrée de la rue où vous vous tenez. La statue, de dos. Et même le panneau indiquant la gare. Entre vous et le rond-point, il y a juste des branches d'arbres qui jaillissent de par-dessus un muret, bien loin du sol, remuées par le vent. Quelques feuilles se décrochent et s'envolent en tournoyant avant de retomber au sol.

Vous essuyez vos larmes. Vous n'y croyez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas y croire. Mais la réalité est ce qu'elle est… non ?

Vous frissonnez à l'idée de repasser dans ce trou de ténèbres pour reprendre le chemin de la gare.

Vous suivez des yeux le muret, et constatez qu'il mène un peu plus loin à l'entrée d'un petit parc, qui a l'air éclairé et ouvert, malgré l'heure tardive. Couper par là devrait vous ramener à votre chemin initial, mais… vous repensez aux ombres.

Le parc n'est pas non plus très grand. C'est plus un square qu'autre chose. Vous devriez pouvoir le contourner assez aisément, en tournant au coin, là-bas. Mais tout droit… vous avez presque la certitude d'apercevoir, enfin, une grande route. Une sorte d'avenue, peut-être un boulevard. Aucune voiture n'y roule, mais c'est l'impression que cela vous donne, de là où vous êtes. Ce serait peut-être le plus simple.

L'esprit encore chamboulé, vous devez prendre une décision.

Mais vous ne savez pas laquelle.

[Alors ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190311497295106048)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Passer à travers le parc.*  
B. Contourner le parc.  
C. Se diriger vers le boulevard au loin.

Vous décidez de couper au plus court et vous dirigez droit vers l'entrée du parc. Vous n'avez que trop longtemps traîné, à vous perdre tant et si bien que c'est la raison qui est en train de suivre. Un peu de verdure vous fera le plus grand bien, et vous isolera peut-être même un peu de ce vent irrégulier. Quant au froid… comme toujours, marcher vous semble la meilleure solution.

Alors que vous allez passer le petit portillon vert rouillé qui sert de portique au parc, vous remarquez que le panneau qui aurait dû vous donner le nom de l'endroit a été recouvert d'un graffiti malpropre. Une sorte d'œil gigantesque, aux traits anguleux et tracés à la va-vite. En y réfléchissant, c'est loin d'être la première fois que vous le voyez. Il était déjà sur quelques murs, même sur une veille voiture abandonnée, ou le rideau de l'épicerie, quand vous y repensez, répété encore et encore. Vous vous dites que ce doit être la marque de fabrique d'un tagueur local, peut-être un signe distinctif d'un gang. Pour peu que quiconque vive ici, étant donné que tout semble abandonné.

Vous continuez votre avancée après avoir dûment fait grincer le portillon. Vos chaussures frappent en silence la terre battue, et vous vous rendez compte du calme de ce square. Ce n'est… pas le même que celui de la ville. Même s'il ne vous met pas réellement plus à l'aise, en y réfléchissant. Mais vous préférez ne pas vous attarder sur ce genre de considérations pour le moment.

Le chemin, étroit, sinue entre les arbres resserrés et des lampes sporadiques, et une multitude de plantes et de buissons que vous ne reconnaissez pas. Vous avancez comme ceci une bonne minute avant de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un œil vers le ciel, par-delà les arbres. Non, vous voyez bien les toitures. Ce square vous paraît plus grand qu'au premier abord, c'est peut-être réellement un petit parc, mais il n'est pas si grand que cela non plus. Juste un effet dû à son aménagement, rien d'autre.

Vous vous retrouvez presque aussitôt à ce qui doit être le centre du parc : une minuscule fontaine glougloutant un fin jet d'eau irrégulier, trois bancs sur le pourtour entourés de lampes électriques, et deux autres chemins clairement délimités de la même manière. Vous identifiez immédiatement celui qui vous mènera vers là où vous le souhaitez – celui de gauche, mais vous remarquez aussi autre chose.

Il y a quelqu'un.

À sa tenue sale, ses chaussures craquées, ses multiples paires de chaussettes, son pantalon épais, son manteau déchiré et les deux ou trois pulls en piteux état que vous croyez voir en-dessous, vous devinez que cette personne vit probablement dans la rue. Vous ne voyez pas son visage : vous ne pensez pas qu'elle dort, recourbée comme elle est sur un banc, à osciller d'avant en arrière tout doucement, mais entre son gros bonnet de laine enfoncé sur sa tête et ses cheveux longs, vous n'en savez rien.  
Vous considérez un instant la chose, le fait que la personne soit installée sur le banc le plus proche du chemin que vous souhaiteriez emprunter, avant de remarquer de nouveau la fontaine glougloutante. Quelque chose vous pousse à l'examiner plus attentivement, sans que vous ne sachiez trop pourquoi… Votre mal de tête revient légèrement, et vous sentez que votre bouche est pâteuse de nouveau. La soif, tout simplement ? Vous doutez que l'eau soit potable.

[Que faire ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255677/chapters/50654180)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Ignorer tout ceci et continuer votre route.  
B. S'approcher de l'autre personne et l'interpeller.  
C. *Examiner plus attentivement la fontaine.*

Le bruit irrégulier de la fontaine vous attire irrésistiblement, et vous vous avancez un peu plus pour l’examiner. Le tuyau central crache un flux irrégulier, parfois à peine quelques gouttes qui coulent tout du long du métal attaqué par le calcaire, de temps à autre un puissant jet bref et vertical qui retombe d’un coup dans le bassin ovale, créant des éclaboussures dans l’eau croupie et verdâtre en-dessous. Ce manège vous obnubile pendant un bref moment : chaque fois que vous pensez avoir compris le rythme, quelque chose d’autre se passe, vous surprenant à chaque fois. Les reflets des lampes électriques sur la surface de l’onde sont tout autant hypnotiques, et vous vous perdez longuement dans leur contemplation, le clapotis irrégulier de l’eau offrant un fond sonore des plus apaisants à votre esprit si fatigué...

Vous clignez des yeux.

Avec difficulté, vous sortez de votre langueur. Combien de temps avez-vous passé à être là, comme ça, sans bouger, le corps figé, votre volonté perdue dans cette eau croupie et verdâtre ? Ce n’est qu’une vulgaire fontaine en bien piteux état. Votre tête vous lancine, et vous repensez à l’hypothèse de la drogue. Mais cela vous paraît peu probable, même si vos souvenirs de la soirée restent flous.

Un gémissement plaintif vous pousse à vous retourner vers la personne vautrée sur le banc. Pendant tout ce temps, vous l’aviez complètement oubliée, et la voici qui rejaillit à l’avant de votre attention.

Mais hormis ce bruit, elle ne dit rien d’autre. Elle vacille juste, tangue sur place. Puis redevient immobile. Vous guettez le moindre nouveau mouvement, une légère inquiétude nouant vos entrailles, mais rien. Inconsciemment, vous regardez de nouveau la fontaine.

L’eau miroite, scintillante sous l’éclat tamisé des lampes électriques. Des feuilles flottant à la surface créent un ballet impétueux, avant de se retrouver englouties par le chaos que crée le rythme toujours irrégulier de la fontaine. Vous sentez que votre attention commence de nouveau à vous échapper, et ce n’est qu’avec un effort que vous arrivez enfin à détacher les yeux de…

Quelque chose vous en empêche au dernier moment. Ce n’est pas la danse hypnotique des reflets , car elles se font de plus en plus ténues, mais vous voyez comme quelque chose au fond de l’eau. Une forme rectangulaire, juste au bord du bassin. Vous vous approchez et, dans la pénombre naissante, vous froncez les sourcils pour essayer de discerner un peu mieux ce que cela peut bien être. Une légère couche de mousse s’est formée dessus, mais cela ressemblerait bien à… un téléphone ?

Un nouveau gémissement, plus fort, vous fait sursauter et presque tomber dans le bassin. L’individu en loques, toujours sur le banc, se trévulse dans la pénombre, ses mains agrippées à son bonnet, couvrant son visage. Ses longs cheveux sales et hirsutes se balancent en rythme, comme les branches dans les arbres tout autour, secouées par le vent de plus en plus violent. Au bout d’un long moment, le calme revient, et votre vis-à-vis est de nouveau en boule, sur son banc, silencieux.

Vous regardez de nouveau dans le bassin.

L’eau est sombre, désormais. La fontaine s’est tue, et seule l’inertie continue de faire clapoter l’onde contre le rebord de pierre. Vous vous acroupissez et sortez votre téléphone pour y voir plus clair, allumant l’écran sans y penser pour mieux y voir. Oui, vous en avez la certitude désormais. C’est un téléphone. Et c’est d’ailleurs… exactement le même modèle que le vôtre, non ?

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Le murmure rauque juste dans votre oreille gauche vous fait hurler de terreur. Vous chutez sur le côté, la peur au ventre. Ce n’est que par miracle que vous vous agrippez encore à votre téléphone. Le - la ? - vagabond est apparu à vos côtés, accroupi tout comme vous, les mains toujours sur son visage, masquant tout, saus sa bouche. Vous remarquez ses ongles, profondément incrustés dans son front. Elle - il ? - répète.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Encore.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Encore.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Plus vite.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Sa voix.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Si familière.

« NE FERME PAS LES YEUX ! »

Son hurlement transperce vos tympans. Ses mains s’écartent.

Votre cri d’horreur meurt dans votre gorge, étouffé par la panique.

Ses yeux sont…

Vous vous relevez à toute vitesse, la terreur vous donnant l’énergie de le faire. Vous vous guidez à l’aide de votre téléphone, fuyez directement dans la végétation sombre du parc désormais éteint. Vous courez, vous vous écorchez, retrouvez le chemin, courez encore. Avec un hoquet de soulagement, vous trouvez un portillon. Vous tentez de l’ouvrir. Bloqué. Vous forcez et la rouille lâche prise, vous laissant ressortir de là et de ce maudit square.

Vous haletez. Votre poitrine vous serre, votre cœur continue de s’emballer, prêt à exploser. Vous vous retenez difficilement de vomir. Après quelques longues secondes, vous reprenez votre souffle.

Les rues sont noires.

Vous resserrez votre main sur votre téléphone, seule source de lumière aux alentours. Vous voyez bien, au loin, en diagonale sur votre droite, ce que vous croyez être de l’éclairage public, mais autour… rien. Hormis cette lueur rouge, peut-être, et ce qui ressemble aux battements d’une musique, là-bas, au coin de la rue…

Le vent se fait de plus en plus mordant. Le froid, oublié jusque-là, revient en force.

Et le souvenir de ce visage refuse de quitter votre mémoire.

[Il vous faut prendre une décision.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190587412579266560)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Partir en direction de la lueur rouge.  
B. *Vérifier votre téléphone.*  
C. Partir vers la droite.

La main encore tremblante, vous regardez votre téléphone.

00h08. 49% de batterie. Pas de réseau. Quelques traces de terre sur l'écran, que vous essuyez bien vite. Voilà. Comme neuf.

Vous repensez au téléphone dans sa gangue de vase.

Vous secouez la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas votre téléphone. Tout comme… l'autre… n'avait pas votre visage, ni votre voix, ni des yeux crevés, noirs, suintants un liquide horrible qui…

Vous chassez ces pensées et reportez votre attention sur… l'objet dans votre main. Sans hésiter, vous allumez le flash pour faire guise de lampe et vous guider dans la poisse ténébreuse autour de vous. Le ciel recouvert de nuages noirs masque toute luminosité que pourrait procurer les étoiles ou la Lune, et sans les lampadaires ni aucune autre source de lumière, c'est un miracle que vous discerniez quoique ce soit en-dehors du halo lumineux que crée votre téléphone. De simples formes, aux contours vagues, à peine discernables. Là, des voitures stationnées, sortes de gros blocs dont les rares reflets vous surprennent, maintenant que vous vous mettez en marche. Ici, la colonne métallique d'un réverbère, encore et toujours éteint. Le coin d'une maison. Un panneau. Des formes humanoïdes aux proportions étranges et perturbantes.

Vous déglutissez. Vous portez votre regard, loin devant vous.

Tout là-bas, il y a des lumières. L'alimentation doit être coupée juste pour le quartier. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il vous faut juste rester calme, respirer. Garder votre attention sur ces petites loupiotes, au loin, si attrayantes, leur aura blanche se rapprochant lentement, mais sûrement.

Autour de vous, ils bougent.

Le vent s'est tu. L'écho de vos pas vous revient, encore et encore, déformé. Vous croyez entendre comme des chuchotements, mais quand vous vous arrêtez, rien. Vous continuez. Au loin, le bruit de pneus qui crissent, puis un moteur qui vrombit en force. Rien. Vos semelles claquent sur le béton. Vous marchez clairement au milieu de la rue. Il n'y a que vous ici.

Vos doigts sont engourdis, à force de tenir le téléphone. Vous allez pour le changer de main, mais par maladresse induite par le froid, manquez de le faire tomber. Vous le rattrapez au dernier moment en jurant, à grands gestes tout aussi malhabiles. Vous soupirez d'aise.

Vous les voyez du coin de l'œil. Ils se sont rapprochés.

Vous repartez en trottinant vers la lumière. Tout va bien. Ça vous réchauffera. Tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est atteindre ces lampadaires, là-bas. Cette soirée a été très longue, la fatigue vous a accablé, vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites. Vous sentez comme une fièvre vous monter au front. La maladie, évidemment, voilà, vous êtes juste malade. Sauf que vous vous sentez bien, hormis ça. Mais c'est la fièvre. Vous avez chaud, d'ailleurs. Sinon, pourquoi transpireriez-vous ?

Vous vous voilez la face.

Et vous savez qu'il ne faut pas fermer les yeux.

Vous fixez votre objectif. Ignorez les murmures et ce qu'ils vous disent. Ils vous frôlent. Vous effleurent. Vous touchent. Vous esquivent au dernier moment, jamais dans votre champ de vision. Vous parlent. Vous hurlent.

Vous avez les larmes aux yeux.

Vous les fermez.

Vous hurlez, courez.

Vous rouvrez les yeux.

Il n'y a que vous. Vous êtes aux abords d'un grand rond-point, bien éclairé. Vous discernez d'abord la croix verte, caractéristique, d'une pharmacie. Fermée à cette heure-ci, bien sûr. Mais plus loin, une enseigne vieillie et abîmée par le temps, avec écrit en grosses lettres rouges à moitié effacées :

HÔTEL DE LA GARE.

Effectivement, plus ou moins devant vous, un haut grillage, et par-delà, des voies de chemin de fer. D'un pas chancelant, vous continuez d'avancer, et voyez un peu plus loin, sur votre gauche, par-delà la pharmacie, la rue qui mène à un parking bien éclairé et la gare en elle-même. Vous soupirez d'aise. Vous l'avez enfin trouvée.

Vous risquez un regard derrière vous. Effectivement, tout est toujours aussi noir, par ici. Vous préférez ne pas trop penser à ce que vous venez de vivre et vous vous concentrez sur la suite.

[Mais quoi ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190675052439711749)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Aller à l'hôtel.  
B. *Aller à la gare.*  
C. Jeter un coup d'œil à la pharmacie.  
D. Boire le fond de votre bouteille et manger les biscuits.

Vous passez devant la pharmacie en y jetant à peine un regard distrait. Votre attention est en réalité fixée sur le parking presque vide, bien éclairé, et la gare attenante. Vous progressez d'un pas traînant, l'épuisement se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Ni votre corps ni votre esprit ne peuvent continuer à ce rythme bien longtemps. Cette ville est lentement en train de drainer toute votre énergie, vous le sentez. Mais vous ne pensez même pas à l'hôtel. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est fuir cet endroit, et enfin rentrer chez vous.

Vous atteignez le parking et continuez votre avancée lente mais déterminée. Le hall est éteint, vous le voyez d'ici, mais vous refusez de perdre espoir. Ici, au moins, les lumières ne vacillent pas, les ampoules ne grésillent pas et ne menacent pas de s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. Non, l'éclat blanc des lampes vous blesse les yeux, mais vous préférez cela à l'alternative. Tout plutôt que de retourner dans le noir.

Alors que vous approchez enfin des marches menant au hall de gare, vous remarquez sur votre gauche comme un mouvement.

Une femme en tenue de contrôleuse termine une cigarette, le regard vide. Lorsqu'elle remarque que vous l'observez, elle hoche la tête presque amicalement dans votre direction, puis reprend une bouffée du presque mégot entre ses doigts avant de souffler longuement. Appuyée contre le mur, vous la sentez lasse, après une trop longue journée. Sa chemise blanche est froissée, sa jupe un peu sale, sa veste est simplement posée sur ses épaules. Seul la casquette, bien en place, donne un semblant de posture à cette femme aux traits tirés et aux cheveux courts.

Vous hésitez. C'est la première personne presque avenante que vous croisez dans cette ville. Non pas que vous ayez vu grand-monde… vous préférez ne pas vous attarder sur ces souvenirs.

Vous tournez votre regard vers le hall de gare, désespérément éteint. Aucun écran n'affiche de quelconque horaire pour un prochain train. Vous voyez tout de même un guichet allumé, même si de là où vous êtes, vous ne voyez personne. Vous frémissez un peu à l'idée d'entrer dans ce hall sombre et obscur. Vous avez l'impression de développer une phobie des ténèbres, bien compréhensible étant donné les circonstances…

Vous déglutissez. [Il vous faut prendre une décision.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190914632891949056)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Entrer dans le hall.  
B. *Saluer la femme.*  
C. Faire demi-tour et retourner vers le rond-point.

À pas prudents, vous décidez de vous rapprocher de la femme. Celle-ci vous observe venir jusqu'à elle sans rien dire. Vous la saluez de la main, ce à quoi elle répond par un nouveau hochement de tête avant de rajouter :

« Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Vous sentez dans son ton la politesse artificielle devenue habitude par simple vertu de sa profession. Pour autant, vous ne sentez ni dédain, ni mépris, ni même cette absence d'émotion que l'homme chez qui vous avez sonné avait, au début de la conversation. C'est simplement un autre être humain.

Toutefois, vous ne savez pas trop quoi répondre. Depuis votre arrivée, votre esprit n'est que confusion et désarroi, ponctué par des douleurs lancinantes, sans parler de votre mémoire lacunaire. Vous bafouillez quelque chose à propos d'un train à prendre.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle vous jaugeait de nouveau. Écrase son mégot contre le mur et le met dans un petit cendrier de proche. Puis vous répond :

« Le prochain train est à 6h47. Le dernier train était déjà il y a quelque temps. »

Elle se redresse et s'étire, prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber la veste ce faisant.

« Il y a un hôtel pas loin, si vous voulez y passer la nuit. Maintenant, à moins que vous ayez d'autres questions… »

Elle fait mine de partir.

[Alors ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1190997517749669888)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. La laisser partir.  
B. Lui demander ce qu'il se passe.  
C. *Lui demander si elle habite ici.*  
D. Lui parler de l'œil.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, vous lui demandez si elle vit à Mont-Calme. Peut-être une tentative de faire la conversation, de la retenir un peu plus longtemps, d'avoir un semblant de normalité dans cette nuit absurde et irréelle ? Vous n'en savez trop rien.

Elle hésite manifestement à répondre à une question si personnelle. Sa bouche se crispe, mais elle se détend presque aussitôt.

« Évidemment. Où d'autre pourrais-je habiter ? »

Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre à cette question.

« Bon, si vous permettez… J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à faire avant de rentrer. »

Vous vous écartez pour la laisser passer. Elle entre dans le hall de la gare, poussant la grande porte, qui se referme derrière elle avec un chuintement.

Vous poussez un long soupir. Vous vous dites qu'elle avait sûrement raison : une nuit à l'hôtel serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'est pas si loin, et vous vous sentirez mieux après quelques heures de repos. Vous redescendez les marches sans trop y penser.

Vous remarquez immédiatement que quelque chose a changé. Vous clignez des yeux. Vous croyez voir… quelqu'un, là-bas, contre une voiture, à la limite de la lumière, dans le coin du parking. La personne semble s'activer sur la portière avant.

Quelque chose vous met mal à l'aise, mais vous n'arrivez pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et vous commencez à vous fier à ce genre d'intuition.

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191009707894431745)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Avancer le plus discrètement possible vers la personne.  
B. *Faire un détour puis aller à l'hôtel.*  
C. Aller dans le hall de gare pour retrouver l'employée de gare.

Vous faites un long chemin en arc-de-cercle dans le parking, prenant toujours soin de rester dans la lumière et de garder la vision de l'individu occupé sur la voiture, tout en étant le plus loin possible. Dès que vous arrivez à la sortie du parking, vous poussez un petit soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre une allure plus sereine. Vous arrivez quelques minutes plus tard face à l'hôtel.

L'ensemble ne paye pas de mine. C'est une bâtisse étroite et grisâtre, construite sur trois étages, et les volets clos et barricadés du rez-de-chaussée ne font guère envie. À gauche, il y a un salon de coiffure, terne et sans vie à cette heure avancée de la nuit. À droite, l'enseigne d'un bar, mais l'établissement est entièrement cloisonné par du contreplaqué, comme s'il était en travaux. Seul un espace est épargné, menant à la porte, mais vous doutez d'une ouverture régulière : des graffitis et tags s'étalent partout, sur le contreplaqué comme sur l'entrée. Vous en reconnaissez même un, au milieu du chaos de couleur, curieusement épargné, mais vous détournez le regard pour le rapporter à l'hôtel tout aussi sec.

Il y a de la lumière, derrière cette porte vitrée sur laquelle vous pouvez lire « Tirez ». Vous n'hésitez qu'un instant avant de vous lancer et d'entrer.

La chaleur toute relative des lieux vous fait pousser un soupir d'aise. Vous ne pensiez plus au froid, depuis tout ce temps, mais la douleur subite de vos mains et la différence de température sur votre visage ne vous le rappelle que trop bien. Vous poussez une petite onomatopée caractéristique de satisfaction tout en frottant vos pieds sur le paillasson défraîchi. Une clochette au-dessus de vous émet un petit tintement discret. Vous considérez les lieux.

C'est… aussi décevant que dehors. Vous êtes dans une sorte de corridor, à peine plus large que la normale. Sur votre droite, il y a un comptoir relativement élevé, avec une fidèle cloche, bien que poussiéreuse, et derrière, des étagères tout aussi grises de poussière et presque vides, à l'exception de dossiers manifestement peu épais voire vides. Des papiers jaunis par le temps traînent un peu partout derrière le comptoir, avec des stylos disparates et épars, pour moitié sans capuchon. Une chaise de bureau, vide, au tissu gris-bleu usée. Il y a un panneau à clés, mais seule l'une des clés semble être disponible, chose surprenante étant donné le piteux état de l'établissement. Dans un coin, une lampe décorative, assez haute, essaye de rehausser l'ensemble, mais sa lueur orangée peine à colorer autrement les teints gris, crème ou marrons d'autre chose que d'un mélange disons peu flatteur. Même la plante décorative, sur le comptoir, à côté de la clochette, n'est faite que de feuilles presque mortes et d'une tige rabougrie.

Vous voyez aussi une ouverture vers une salle arrière. Sûrement une salle de repos pour les employés, étant donné l'antique télévision cathodique dans le coin visible de là où vous êtes, posée sur une étagère.

Devant vous, le corridor continue, si étroit une fois le comptoir passé que vous présumez que deux personnes ne peuvent pas se croiser sur les cinq mètres qu'il couvre avant de mener à une sorte d'embranchement. En face, une porte en bois, close. À gauche, la base d'un escalier, avec un couloir passant derrière. De là où vous êtes, vous ne voyez pas où le couloir mène à droite.

En tous les cas, il n'y a personne pour vous accueillir.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191028812269703168)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Vous sonnez la clochette.  
B. Vous risquez un œil dans la salle arrière.  
C. *Vous allez jusqu'au couloir pour explorer un peu les lieux.*

Vous vous avancez sans hésiter plus longtemps, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil bref au panneau d'affichage en vis-à-vis du comptoir, sur lequel des affichettes toutes plus vieilles les unes que les autres se battent pour votre attention. Une fois au bout du corridor, vous pouvez voir clairement qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à voir ici. Un escalier raide en bois, aux marches peu rassurantes et à la verticalité tout aussi engageante, mène à l'étage supérieur. Derrière l'escalier, le couloir continue pour mener vers une porte unique, qui techniquement doit donner sur la chambre au rez-de-chaussée, à gauche en étant face à l'hôtel. Devant vous, la porte que vous pouviez voir depuis l'entrée. Et à droite, le couloir donne sur une seule porte, tout au bout, entrouverte cette fois. Aucune ampoule n'est allumée derrière, mais la blanche suspendue au-dessus de votre tête, éclaire suffisamment pour voir que c'est un escalier en pierre qui mène à un sous-sol qui s'y trouve.

Tout ceci ne vous amène à rien. C'est juste un hôtel.

La lueur de l'ampoule au-dessus de vous vacille. Vous sentez une sueur froide couler le long de votre colonne vertébrale. Mais non, rien d'autre ne se passe. Vous poussez un petit soupir nerveux. Vous vous retournez pour vérifier que personne n'est venu au comptoir. Non, toujours rien.

Vous vous demandez brièvement que faire, mais vous vous dites qu'au point où vous en êtes, vous pouvez au moins jeter un œil derrière la porte devant vous. Le ressort de la poignée émet un couinement lorsque vous la saisissez, et les gonds grincent affreusement alors que vous la poussez en serrant les dents. Vous vérifiez de nouveau, mais non, toujours personne.

Vous rentrez donc dans la pièce nouvellement révélée, et, par réflexe, cherchez l'interrupteur sur votre gauche. De vieux néons clignotent, avant de finir par s'allumer dans un vrombissement sourd, révélant une cuisine sale et délaissée. Le carrelage au sol a dû être blanc, à une époque, pensez-vous. Il y a un four antique, aux plaques de gaz recouvertes de détritus brûlés et de gras. La hotte au-dessus a l'air un peu de guingois, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé dedans avec force. Le plan de travail est recouvert d'ustensiles divers, notamment des couteaux et des hachoirs, presque tous aussi sales que le reste, pour certains plus que rouillés, et vous vous demandez comment quelqu'un peut utiliser ce genre de choses pour la cuisine. Dans l'évier, c'est une montagne de plats et d'assiettes sales, même si vous constatez qu'un peu de vaisselle propre a été mise à sécher à côté, notamment une assiette et un verre, ainsi que quelques couverts. Un congélateur antique vrombit à côté d'un réfrigérateur conséquent guère plus récent – vous avez la certitude d'avoir vu ce genre de modèle dans des vieilles séries télévisées. À côté de l'électroménager, qui bourdonne sourdement en continu, des étagères tristement vides, en métal noir, abritent des conserves aux étiquettes abîmées, ainsi que quelques rares paquets, dont un de riz, à en juger par la moitié qui s'est déversée en-dehors. En face de vous, une porte semble donner sur l'extérieur, mais à en juger par le tas de sacs poubelles qui traîne devant, vous doutez qu'elle soit régulièrement ouverte, voire qu'on puisse l'ouvrir tout court.

L'exception surprenante, dans tout ceci, reste la table centrale, de plastique et de métal, excessivement propre, resplendissante sous les néons. Les chaises qui l'accompagnent, du même style, sont quant à elle en tout aussi mauvais état que le reste, et vous n'arrivez pas à expliquer cette dichotomie flagrante.

Même si cette cuisine ne respecte aucune règle d'hygiène, penser à la nourriture réveille votre estomac, et donc votre faim. Vous n'avez qu'une seule envie : vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent. C'est impératif. Peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose à manger qui ne soit pas trop un risque bactériologique…

Mais peut-être ne serait-il pas pertinent de voler quelqu'un qui tient sa cuisine dans un tel état.

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191087509440258049)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Retourner au comptoir.  
B. Fouiller la pièce pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable.  
C. Sortir et fouiller le reste du rez-de-chaussée.  
D. *Grimper l'escalier.*

Vous ignorez avec quelque difficulté votre estomac, qui grommelle son mécontentement un peu plus, mais l'état de la cuisine vous repousse un peu trop. En outre, vous doutez que la personne qui gère cet hôtel apprécierait de vous trouver au milieu de son garde-manger, en train de vous gaver de tout ce que vous auriez pu attraper de comestible. Vous décidez donc d'ignorer un peu plus votre faim et refermez la porte de la cuisine pour aller vers l'escalier.

Dès que vous posez le pied sur la première marche, un grincement sonore et puissant vous fait douter que vous puissiez atteindre l'étage suivant. Vous vérifiez que personne ne vient, étant donné le vacarme, mais non, toujours rien. Vous continuez donc votre ascension, l'escalier en bois faisant un vacarme incroyable à chacun de vos pas, le bois geignant dès que le moindre orteil l'effleure. En prime, les marches sont trop aussi bien trop hautes que trop étroites, et vous peinez à monter, regrettant de plus en plus votre décision.

Par un quelconque miracle de charpenterie, vous arrivez enfin au palier. La lumière s'allume automatiquement, dans un petit clic qui résonne dans le silence. La moquette soulève un petit nuage de poussière sous vos pieds, alors que vous considérez les huit portes numérotées de part et d'autre. Deux tableaux au mur sont recouverts d'une couche grise, tant et si bien qu'il est impossible de déterminer ce qu'ils sont censés représenter. Vous remarquez une lumière émanant de la chambre numéro 6, probablement l'un des clients dans l'hôtel, occupé au bout milieu de la nuit à vous ne savez trop quoi. Hormis cela, rien, même pas le ronflement atténué par l'épaisseur des cloisons d'un client de l'hôtel. Tout est calme.

Vous pourriez faire le tour du palier et continuer votre montée en prenant l'escalier suivant, diablement similaire à celui que vous venez de prendre dans sa structure, mais vous ne savez pas si cela serait très utile. L'étage suivant doit être identique à celui-ci, comme le troisième.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191353617741176832)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Vous redescendez pour explorer le reste du rez-de-chaussée.  
B. Vous toquez à la porte numéro 6.  
C. Vous continuez de monter.  
D. *Vous examinez l'un des tableaux.*

La curiosité vous pousse à aller jusqu'au plus proche tableau. Le cadre n'est pas très grand, à peu près de quoi contenir une feuille standard vous diriez, et est d'un noir banal sous le gris de la poussière. Même maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus proche, vous n'arrivez à voir que des formes indistinctes sous le verre sali. Du coin de la manche, vous effacez l'épaisse couche de crasse, avant de la frotter sur le reste de vos vêtements avec une grimace. Vous vous demandez depuis combien de temps le ménage n'a pas été fait ici, si même il a jamais été fait. Mais plus important que cette question est l'œuvre que vous avez révélée.

Au premier regard, cela ressemble plus à un brouillon qu'autre chose. Vous ne voyez que des traits, forcés, gras, comme si l'artiste avait encore et encore repassé le crayon aux mêmes endroits, mais sans jamais suivre tout à fait, et tout en cherchant alternativement à faire apparaître le plus de détails possibles. La chose est grossière, un mélange incompréhensible et incohérent de courbes et lignes, comme un filet de pêche emmêlé. Pour autant, vous restez là, à tenter de comprendre ce que vos yeux perçoivent. À force de suivre les lignes, vous avez de plus en plus l'impression que des formes apparaissent, que la volonté de l'artiste finit enfin par vous apparaître. Cela vous rappelle ces images trompe-l'œil, un peu étranges, où votre regard doit se perdre et ne plus fixer ce qu'il y a juste sous votre nez pour que l'illusion se fasse. Alors, subitement, une nouvelle image surgit du chaos de motifs et de couleurs, se révélant à vous.

Ici, en revanche, rien d'immédiat. C'est un travail, une lutte avec votre perception pour agripper chaque nouvel élément. Ici, vous croyez percevoir… un bras. Une forme, humanoïde, plus avant. Peut-être quelque chose de mystique, de transcendant, dans ce qui vous rappelle un soleil, là, à droite. Sous ces traits croisés, vous avez presque la certitude de deviner une tête, rayée encore et encore, aveuglée par la main rageuse de l'artiste. Votre mal de crâne commence à revenir, à scruter ainsi avec intensité, mais vous ne voulez pas, ne pouvez pas vous libérer de ces formes géométriques, ces lignes tremblantes dessinées avec autant d'intensité que d'émotion. Vous sentez la ferveur de la personne qui a tracé ce dessin, sa passion sans commune mesure, son désarroi aussi. Oui, oui, vous êtes en train de percer le secret, vous le sentez. C'est bien un être humain, là, agenouillé, supplicié, bras tendus mains tendues, tête levée-barrée-tranchée-soumise bouche ouverte en extase en supplice en agonie son corps ses bras ses mains ses yeux tendus vers l'astre gigantesque anguleux terrifiant fascinant ses rayons ses traits ses dards transpercent l'œil voit tout voit tous voit nous pour nous l'obscurité la vérité ses mains tendues tendent en offrande ses yeux arrachés.

Vous inspirez bruyamment, vous projetez en arrière. Vous respirez vite, le souffle court – trop longtemps sans respirer, il n'y avait que le dessin, et cette scène atroce et terrible et splendide et sublime que vous ne pouvez qu'admirer…

La lumière s'éteint.

Immédiatement, vous bougez les bras par réflexe, pour que le détecteur fasse son ouvrage et que vous repreniez votre contemplation.

Rien ne se passe.

Vous battez plusieurs fois des paupières dans la pénombre. Lentement, vous revenez à vous.

Vous déglutissez, puis vous détournez sciemment du tableau, dans le noir, avant de gesticuler de nouveau.

Mais la lumière ne revient pas.

Une angoisse sourde creuse votre poitrine. Vous remarquez que, sous la porte numéro 6, la lumière est toujours allumée.

Mais cela ne vous rassure pas.

La peur vous tétanise.

[Et pour autant, il vous faut agir.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191473942265049088)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Toquer à la porte numéro 6.  
B. Redescendre le plus vite possible.  
C. Sortir votre téléphone.  
D. *Grimper à toute vitesse vers l'étage supérieur.*

Le cœur battant, vous vous précipitez à toute vitesse dans la pénombre vers l'escalier menant à l'étage suivant, ne le discernant qu'à grand-peine. La panique vous donne des ailes, et même s'il est tout aussi raide que son prédécesseur, vous le gravissez aussi vite que vous le pouvez, presque à quatre pattes. Vous atteignez le palier, mais aucune ampoule ne s'illumine, aucun détecteur ne semble remarquer votre présence. Il fait tout aussi noir qu'à l'étage inférieur.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Une chambre est ouverte, sa porte béante, vous offrant les lumières de l'extérieur comme seul point de repère. Vos yeux n'ont pas encore eu le temps de s'accoutumer au noir, et vous ne discernez qu'avec difficulté le chambranle de la porte, et ce que vous estimez être un lit.

Votre respiration est haletante, saccadée. Vous avez du mal à penser de manière cohérente, et vous ne savez pas quoi faire. C'est la terreur qui vous a propulsé de l'avant, vous amenant ici, mais de la même manière, elle vous paralyse désormais. Vous prenez une longue inspiration, à pleins poumons. Cela vous calme un tant soit peu. Vous vous rendez compte que votre réaction est plus que démesurée. Certes, les événements de la soirée vous ont poussé à vous méfier de l'obscurité, mais…

Vous entendez un grincement de bois.

Vous vous figez, alerte. Votre oreille se tend.

…

C'est juste l'escalier à côté de vous, évidemment. Votre cavalcade subite ne l'a pas ménagé. Vous espérez que vous n'avez pas réveillé les clients autour, ni affolé qui que ce soit. Vous vous appuyez à la rambarde à côté de vous, que vous commencez à distinguer de plus en plus, vos yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité. Elle ploie légèrement sous votre poids, mais sa tangibilité vous rassure un peu. Il n'y a que vous, ici, sur ce palier. Vous remerciez tout de même mentalement la personne qui a laissé la chambre ouverte, sans qui vous seriez dans le noir complet, l'angoisse comme seule et terrible compagnie.

Grincement.

Vous froncez les sourcils. C'était… lointain. Plus bas que vous. Léger, aussi. Vous vous écartez de la rambarde et fixez les ténèbres en-dessous de vous. Le bois qui travaille ? Vous voulez déglutir, mais votre bouche est sèche. Votre estomac, vide, encore noué par la peur, vous fait terriblement mal. Vous sentez que vos mains tremblent.

Vous scrutez longuement l'obscurité absolue en-dessous de vous, l'oreille tendue.

…

De nouveaux, des grincements, très faibles, presque indiscernables. Dans le noir, vous fermez brièvement les yeux en acquiesçant pour vous-même. Simplement le bois qui travaille, oui. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Un craquement, long et soudain.

Vous ne sursautez pas.

Mais vous vous écartez d'un pas de la rambarde et du puits de ténèbres par-delà. Votre cœur cogne plus fort dans votre poitrine. Vous sentez des picotements sur votre visage. Vous cillez, vous vous concentrez sur votre respiration, trop rapide, trop forte, trop bruyante. L'odeur de poussière et de moisi de l'hôtel, discrète jusque-là, vous brûle les narines et la gorge. Vous exhalez. Vous reculez d'un autre pas.

Nouveau craquement, continu, lourd, menaçant.

Vous vous retournez pour fuir.

Il y a quelqu'un.

Vous vous figez.

Là, à la fenêtre de la chambre. Une forme. Juste devant le lit. Vous en avez la certitude. Votre vision se trouble, vacille. Vous clignez des yeux avec force, plusieurs fois. Vos tempes pulsent, vos mains sont moites. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous fier à vos sens. Tout tangue. L'obscurité vous enveloppe de plus en plus.

Vous secouez la tête. Plusieurs fois. Cela aggrave votre tournis pendant un moment, avant de le corriger. Non, il n'y a rien devant la fenêtre. Il n'y a rien en-dessous. Vous paniquez dans le noir, sans raison. Reprenez-vous. Vous inspirez fort, par le nez, et vous vous forcez à vous redresser, le dos bien droit, les poings serrés.

Vous tremblez.

[Il vous faut prendre une décision.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191677040916926464)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Vous entrez dans la chambre.  
B. Vous redescendez.  
C. Vous continuez de monter.  
D. *Vous sortez votre téléphone.*

Les jambes toujours plantées sur la moquette, vous sortez votre téléphone d'une main tremblante. Vous battez plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui y perlent. Enfin, en quelques gestes rapides, automatiques, nés de l'habitude, vous le débloquez et l'allumez.

Vous sentez aussitôt votre gorge se débloquer. Vous n'hésitez pas une seconde : vous mettez immédiatement en marche la fonction lampe torche du téléphone.

48% de batterie. 00h26. Toujours aucun réseau.

Vous déglutissez. La lumière blanche de votre téléphone éclaire la moquette à vos pieds. Vous le levez bien haut, pour voir plus clairement la chambre, mais ce n'est pas très probant. Vous ne voyez plus la forme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, mais cela ne veut rien dire.

Derrière vous, un nouveau craquement se fait entendre. Vous vous approchez à pas lents de la rambarde, la main tenant votre lampe de fortune aussi fermement que possible dressée devant vous, comme un symbole pour repousser le mal. Et quelque part, vous avez l'impression que c'est un peu cela.

Vous osez risquer un œil. Mais vous ne voyez que l'escalier par lequel vous avez grimpé à ce palier, celui en-dessous n'est pas visible. Vous attendez un peu, immobile, le corps figé dans cette position, en attente. Mais non, aucun nouveau craquement.

Le temps semple suspendu.

Un long geignement dans votre dos.

Vous vous retournez avec effroi, manquant de lâcher votre téléphone.

Il y a… une _chose_ devant vous, ce qui a été indéniablement un être humain, et en a encore l'apparence. Un vieillard famélique, nu, le corps recouvert de stries d'un liquide noir et sale. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, béante, beaucoup trop, vomissant en permanence une bave noire immonde. Mais le pire, ce sont ces yeux, deux trous noirs abjects, béances vers un abysse insondable, pleurant éternellement la même substance poisseuse. Deux croix noires, comme dessinées ou marquées au fer, marquent ces orbites obscures, ne vous rappelant que trop le tableau abject. Et cet être progresse vers vous, ces bras maigres et disproportionnés aux ongles long et brisés, aux doigts noueux recouverts de rouge, de noir, tendus vers vous.  
Non.

Vers votre téléphone.

L'horreur humanoïde passe le chambranle de la porte ouverte, d'un pas lent et hésitant mais déterminé. La moquette absorbe l'odieuse poisse exécrée presque aussitôt, comme si elle en était avide. Un long geignement surgit de nouveau de la gorge de la monstruosité.

Et ce faisant, la lumière de votre téléphone faiblit, juste un peu, juste un bref instant.

Durant lequel _quelque chose_ fait craquer le bois de l'escalier.

Il vous faut agir.

[Mais que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1191830683485966337)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Forcer le passage et entrer dans la chambre.  
B. Descendre et passer outre.  
C. *Monter à l'étage suivant.*

Vous envisagez un bref instant de descendre, mais affronter ce qui se trouve en-dessous de vous — cette chose massive, lourde, lente — vous terrifie trop. Ignorant le vieillard immonde chancelant devant vous, vous longez la rambarde à toute vitesse pour atteindre l'escalier suivant, et entamer votre ascension. L'humanoïde geint de nouveau alors que vous vous éloignez, mais vous l'ignorez, tout comme le grincement violent du bois en-dessous de vous. De la même manière, vous préférez ne pas penser au fait qu'ils se font de plus en plus rapprochés, comme si la chose accélérait.

Vous grimpez l'escalier raide, le téléphone en main, aussi vite que vous le pouvez.

Vous haletez en arrivant au palier suivant. Vos muscles commencent à fatiguer des efforts répétés que vous leur faites subir au beau milieu de la nuit. De la transpiration coule le long de votre front, jusque dans vos sourcils. Vous secouez la tête. Il vous faut vous concentrer.

Même disposition que les deux étages précédents, à quelques exceptions. Huit portes fermées. L'une d'entre elle a de la lumière qui émane de sous la porte, mais elle tremble, oscille, disparaît avant de reparaître. En plus de cela, vous avez la certitude d'entendre comme des hurlements venant de cette chambre, mais déformés, grésillants, comme provenant d'une radio ou d'une mauvaise télévision. Et alors que vous tendez l'oreille pour vous concentrer là-dessus, vous remarquez des grattements réguliers contre la porte en bois la plus proche. Comme un chien qui gratterait à la porte, en rythme, ne demandant qu'à sortir.

En vous concentrant, vous pensez en entendre tout autour de vous.

Il y a un autre escalier, qui mène encore à un étage au-dessus, mais une porte de principe en bloque l'accès, et une palissade de bois le camoufle en grande partie. Vous doutez que la porte soit fermée à clé, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Et de toute façon, vers quoi cela mènerait ? Les combles ?

Alors que vous pensez à vos maigres options de fuite, quelque chose ébranle l'immeuble.

Un cri bestial, guttural, inhumain, qui perce vos tympans et vous fait lâcher votre téléphone de douleur.

Vous le ramassez aussitôt en jurant à répétition, tombant presque ce faisant, encore sous le choc. Puis vous vous éloignez de l'escalier, presque à moitié au sol.

Cela venait d'en-dessous. Les murs tremblent. Le bois craque, explose, bien en-dessous de vous. Le sol sous vos pieds vibre, des pas lourd résonnent dans tout l'hôtel, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus proche. Le vieillard en-dessous geint, hurle à son tour. De rage, de peur ? Vous n'en savez rien, vous vous collez à un mur, vous fixez l'escalier.

Son cri est interrompu net.

Un coup sourd, violent, brutal, suivit par quelque chose qui ressemblerait à quelqu'un projetant de la gélatine à toute force contre un mur. Silence. Puis un son horrible, celui d'une bête difforme buvant, lapant, léchant, aspirant vous ne savez quoi, entrecoupés de respirations, de grognements graves.

Vous vous redressez.

[Le temps vous est compté.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1192098470632529920)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Toquer à la chambre allumée.  
B. Essayer les combles.  
C. Descendre.  
D. *Éteindre votre téléphone.*

Vos doigts hésitent. Vos pensées sont confuses, emmêlées, mais quelque chose vous pousse à le faire. Vous effleurez l'écran.

Vous éteignez le téléphone.

Le noir vous engloutit aussitôt. Seule la lumière sporadique de la porte illumine le palier, par flashes intermittents. Derrière la porte, les hurlements continuent, en rythme. Mais les grattements ont cessé… ou tout du moins ralenti. Ils persistent malgré tout, vous hérissant le poil à chaque fois.

Mais votre attention est en réalité tournée vers l'escalier.

Les bruits de succion continuent encore, eux aussi. Pendant de longues secondes, c'est tout ce sur quoi vous pouvez vous focaliser. Ce son, répété encore et encore, en rythme, entrecoupé de halètements vulgaires, de râles rauques trop humains, presque pervers et d'autant plus terrifiants.

Et puis ils cessent. Quelque chose tombe au sol, dans un bruit mat et mou.

Alors le sol tremble de nouveau. Lentement. La monstruosité progresse…

Craquement. Un nouveau râle, long, une exhalation lourde et grave. Le bois grince.

La chose monte vers vous.

La lumière de la chambre faiblit de plus en plus, mais continue de pulser. Les cris brouillés se fondent de plus en plus dans la désagréable neige statique qui les accompagne.

Une nouvelle marche gémit sous un poids trop lourd pour elle.

Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous collez au mur le plus éloigné. Quelque chose colle sur vos vêtements, votre peau, vos yeux, votre gorge, son poids ne disparaissant que par intermittence, sporadiquement.

Et ça continue de monter.

Les ténèbres sont lourdes, poisseuses, vous n'arrivez plus à bouger, à respirer. Même votre cœur ne bat qu'avec difficulté, comme s'il était pris dans la même gangue que vous. Vous commencez à glisser au sol, vos jambes n'arrivant même plus à porter votre propre poids.

Grincement.

Les éclats lumineux se font de plus en plus rares, de plus en plus faibles. Vous préfériez qu'ils cessent complètement. Vous ne voulez pas voir ça. Vous voulez juste fermer les yeux. Ne pas… ne pas…

Flash.

Une main, immonde, caricaturale, gigantesque, griffue, agrippe le sol au travers des barreaux de la rambarde.

Vous voulez clore vos paupières. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous voulez hurler. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous voulez mourir.

Flash.

Son corps, ridicule, disproportionné, horrible. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de graver chaque détail de cette monstruosité. Sa tête émerge…

Obscurité. Râle. Vous vous battez pour bouger, faire quelque chose, respirer, vivre, mais l'obscurité vous écrase, vous ploie, vous réduit à néant. Un son pitoyable, hoquet étouffé, meurt dans votre gorge.

Un pitoyable rayon émerge de sous la chambre, mais c'est déjà trop. Vous voyez la créature, cette monstruosité humanoïde, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle tourne la tête vers vous, presque arrivée en haut de l'escalier, et ses yeux — partout, partout, si nombreux, si horribles, frémissant, pupilles frénétiques, cherchant en tous sens — vous trouvent, vous écartèlent, vous transpercent. Elle n'a pas de mâchoire inférieure, simplement une bouche, gigantesque, couvrant tout le cou, grande ouverte, et dans cette gorge, cette plaie ouverte, d'autres milliers d'yeux minuscules de milliers d'espèces vous guettent, vous examinent, vous dévorent, des millions de dents en guise de paupières, des crocs qui veulent déchiqueter, arracher, déchirer votre chair, votre cœur, et vos yeux si délectables, si gluants, si bons, oh quelle joie ce sera, et enfin vous serez libre, libre, vous pourrez fermer les yeux, ne pas voir cet œil gigantesque, horrible, anguleux, noir comme les abysses, au milieu du torse de la chose, pleurant sans cesse une vasque gluante de suie et de pétrole, noyant le sol, se répandant partout, sans cesse, glissant jusqu'à vous…

Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, vos doigts glissent sur votre téléphone.

Vous le rallumez.

Toutes les horribles orbites de la monstruosité crache leur liquide poisseux sur plusieurs mètres, les jets de ce fluide abjects vous éclaboussent, une partie atterrit même dans votre bouche, goût horrible, inhumain, terrifiant, enivrant. La créature se couvre ses millions d'yeux, beugle de rage, transperçant vos tympans. Vous hurlez avec elle, de douleur, crachant tout autant que vociférant.

Votre téléphone s'éteint tout seul.

La bête hurle encore.

[Vite.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1192188397303062536)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Fuir vers les combles.  
B. *Entrer dans la chambre.*  
C. Redescendre.  
D. Fermer les yeux.

Vos pensées s'embrouillent. Vous envisagez brièvement de descendre – non, non, non, tout sauf s'approcher de ça, de ces mains ces yeux cette bouche cet ichor poisseux ce nectar putride vous crachez, non, non, définitivement, non, vous résistez aussi à l'envie de fermer les yeux, d'accepter votre sort, et ne reste plus alors que deux options. Vous prenez la plus immédiate.

Vous rentrez dans la chambre en trombe, et refermez aussitôt la maigre porte de bois vermoulue derrière vous. Vous basculez le loquet, mais vous vous rendez bien compte que ce n'est qu'une défense risible face à la monstruosité de l'autre côté. Vous essuyez votre bouche et votre visage du dos de la main qui tient toujours aussi fermement votre téléphone, et vous faites deux pas en arrière, fixant la porte, vous attendant à entendre la bête se ruer dessus. Mais ses cris courroucés continuent, bien qu'affaiblis, et elle ne paraît pas vouloir vous pourchasser. Pas encore en tous les cas. Vous vous doutez que cela ne durera pas, aussi vous retournez-vous pour examiner la chambre.

Sur votre droite, une porte, fermée, menant probablement à la salle de bains. Sur le mur, loin devant vous, une fenêtre, la nuit au-dehors, les lumières lointaines oranges des lampadaires. Entre la fenêtre et vous, un lit, aux draps moisis, l'odeur caractéristique flotte dans l'air. Dans vos oreilles, le bruit statique, continu, perpétuel, de plus en plus intense. Vous grognez, faites une grimace. Penser devient difficile. Votre tête va exploser. Vous serrez les dents…

Cela s'arrête.

Remplacé par une note, stridente, électrique, comme un bip très léger et qui n'en finit pas. Vous avancez de trois pas pour en voir la source elle-même,

Une télévision cathodique, plus qu'antique, est en train de s'éteindre, une étoile blanche disparaissant au fur et à mesure de son écran de plus en plus noir. Vous vous approchez, perplexe. Puis vous fouillez la chambre du regard, instinctivement, d'un air affolé, mais non, il n'y a que vous, personne n'a éteint ce moniteur datant d'une époque lointaine.

Vous attendez un instant, mais rien ne se passe. Vous contournez le lit à toute vitesse et allez jusqu'à la fenêtre. Bonne nouvelle : elle s'ouvre. Mauvaise nouvelle : vous doutez de vos capacités à atterrir en bon état dans la cour en-dessous, à l'arrière de l'hôtel. La panique revient, mais c'est une vieille amie désormais, et vous l'accueillez avec un fatalisme bon enfant.

La télévision se rallume.

Votre attention est captivée par l'écran presque aussitôt. C'est un vieux film, en noir et blanc, que vous ne reconnaissez pas. Des gens courent dans les rues, hurlent, pourchassés par un monstre géant ridicule, une bizarrerie en caoutchouc s'acharnant à détruire des immeubles en carton pâte. Vous vous approchez pour mieux voir. Mais plus vous essayez de vous concentrer sur la créature, plus le film semble prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas vous le montrer, se concentrant sur des scènes de foule, toujours hurlante, toujours en fuite, encore et encore.

Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de vous asseoir au bord du lit. L'ampoule au-dessus de vous grésille de nouveau, comme si elle peinait à rester allumée. Mais vous vous concentrez sur le film. La suite vous intéresse. Vous voulez revoir le monstre, si risible, juste un humain en costume, et pourtant si crédible, une fois qu'on se plonge dans l'ambiance. Mais tout ce que l'on vous montre, c'est la même chose, encore et encore…

La chaîne change. Vous froncez les sourcils. Gros plan sur un homme, à la moustache aussi large que son regard est sévère. On dirait un plateau télévisuel, toujours en noir et blanc. La voix de l'homme est sèche, grave, mais déformée par la qualité médiocre de la télévision comme celle de l'enregistrement de l'époque.

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, commence-t-il. »

Nouvelle image. Couleurs. Une femme, sur une plage. Une publicité ? La qualité est tout autre. Une voix off, féminine.

« Vous pouvez tout arrêter, quand vous le souhaitez. »

Un homme. Prêtre ? Il en a l'allure. Il vous regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa voix est douce, suave.

« Allongez-vous, reposez-vous. »

Une terrasse en noir et blanc. Du vent dans les arbres. Rien d'autre. Quelqu'un parle.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Flash lumineux. Retour au film initial. Des gens courent, hurlent, crient. Leurs voix se mélangent au bruit statique. Vous peinez à vous concentrer. Nouveau flash.

« Vos paupières sont lourdes… »

La voix de l'hypnotiseur est interrompue. Nouvelle scène.

« … vous devriez dormir, cela vous ferait du bien. »

On dirait un mauvais téléfilm, le doublage ne colle à rien. Coupure. La nuit. Quelqu'un fume, dos à une voiture, à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa bouche bouge, mais on ne l'entend pas. Une voix familière se superpose à la scène.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir. Faites-moi confiance. »

Nouvelle scène. La voix continue, ignorant ce qu'il se passe à l'écran.

« Dormez. C'est votre seul moyen de vous en sortir. Il n'y a aucune issue. Aucune. Allongez-vous. Dormez. Vite ! »

La voix est pressante, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous concentrer sur son ton, ses intonations. Vous l'avez déjà entendu…

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider longtemps. Vous… »

Foule. Hurlements. Statique.

« … llonger. Dormir. Tout ira… »

Scène d'horreur. Du sang, partout, noir. Le tueur hurle de joie. Votre tête…

« … écoutez-moi. Dormez. Dormez. Dormez. »

La foule hurle, hurle, hurle, courre sans cesse, leurs voix se noient dans le bruit permanent, omniprésent…

« DORMEZ ! »

L'écran s'éteint brusquement.

Il fait noir. L'ampoule s'est éteinte il y a quelques instants, juste avant la télé. Vous n'en aviez même pas conscience.

Un coup brutal sur la porte vous ramène douloureusement à la réalité. Cette réalité. Votre réalité.

Vous n'avez plus le choix.

[Il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire.](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1192536064692375552)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. La porte.  
B. Le lit.  
C. *Les yeux.*  
D. La fenêtre.

Vous fermez les yeux.

Vous inspirez, avec lenteur, vous vous forcez à le faire. L'air frais de la chambre, sa puanteur, l'odeur de moisissure, emplit vos narines et vos poumons, mais vous n'en avez cure. Vous expirez, par la bouche, doucement, tout doucement. L'angoisse noue vos entrailles, votre cœur bat la chamade, mais vous êtes calme, même lorsque la porte finit par rompre et que le chambranle se brise sous l'assaut de l'horreur.

Vous gardez les yeux clos.

Vous écoutez. Les murs vibrent sous son pas lourd et pesant, résonnent jusqu'à vous. Vous entendez le frottement de sa… peau… contre la tapisserie, le plafond, la moquette, sa taille démesurée guère adaptée à cette chambre. Il y a son halètement, aussi, constant, permanent, comme un chien après avoir trop longtemps couru, ou par une chaude journée d'été, mais il n'y a rien d'aussi amical, d'aussi familier dans cette respiration irrégulière, gutturale, rauque, qui paraît toujours à la limite du cri, comme si la bête s'apprêtait sans cesse à hurler sans jamais y parvenir. Et, en-dessous de tout cela, le dégoulinement perpétuel, poisseux, gluant, de cette sorte de liquide qui coule sans cesse de la bête, qui inonde son bas-ventre, ses jambes, ses pieds, le sol, forme des flaques qui se dissipent prestement mais sans jamais vraiment disparaître, et dans lesquelles elle traîne les pattes, alternant entre bruits de succion et frottements visqueux donnant presque la nausée. Et malgré tout, cette cacophonie reste presque silencieuse, à peine murmurée, si discrète, si vite oubliée.

Paupières toujours fermées, vous attendez.

Vous sentez les draps rêches, à moitié humide et légèrement moisis sous vos doigts. Le poids de vos vêtements sur votre peau, les mouvements de l'air sur votre visage alors que la bête s'approche, son souffle alors qu'elle se tient face à vous. Votre sac pèse sur vos épaules, de plus en plus, mais vous ignorez la sensation, comme celle de vos pieds enflés d'avoir trop marché, couru, fui, ou la surface froide de votre téléphone hors d'usage encore dans votre main. Vous écartez tout autant de votre conscience la sueur froide qui coule dans votre dos, votre ventre et bas-ventre qui deviennent nids de douleur, d'angoisse et de de peur, votre cœur qui accélère dans votre poitrine, les tremblements de vos bras et de vos jambes. Vous vous forcez à inspirer et expirer de nouveau. Vous vous concentrez sur l'air frais, si agréable sur votre visage.

Quelque chose vous effleure le visage.

C'est un effort conscient de ne pas rouvrir les yeux, mais vous y parvenez. Vous frémissez toutefois, sous le toucher tout aussi délicat qu'atroce de la monstruosité. Vous vous retenez de visualiser ses mains qui enlacent votre visage, comment elle doit être accroupie devant vous, sa gueule immonde grande ouverte, ses mille yeux dardant leurs regards fous sur vous, tous ces crocs prêts à entailler la chair. Votre souffle frémit. Elle vous tient le visage, maintenant, en douceur, presque tendrement, et vous sentez autre chose que sa peau, des surfaces humides et gluantes, et vous savez que ce sont les yeux, tous ces globes qui vous effleurent, vous caressent, alors que ses doigts vous auscultent, cherchent, persistent, examinent, trouvent.

Vous ne hurlez pas lorsqu'elle plante brutalement ses pouces dans vos orbites.

La douleur est insoutenable. Inhumaine. Quelque chose se passe, bien au-delà de la souffrance, bien au-delà de ce qui peut être, ce qui doit être. Vous avez l'impression qu'elle vous aspire, que votre cerveau va fuir par vos yeux broyés, que ses pouces sucent votre vitalité, et vous voulez crier, pleurer, mais votre corps est bloqué, votre esprit détruit, vos nerfs déchirés par l'horreur absolue de ce que vous vivez, l'expérience indescriptible. Et alors que vous pensez vous évanouir, disparaître enfin dans un néant salvateur, non, rien de tout cela, votre conscience est morcelée, déchiquetée, dévorée, fragmentée, des milliers de sensations nouvelles, incroyables, immondes, horribles se chevauchent, vous ressentez, vivez, bien au-delà de maintenant, le temps n'a plus d'importance, l'espace n'est rien devant vous, vous franchissez des abysses de jouissance, foncez vers une lumière noire de désespoir…

Vous ouvrez les yeux.

Mais ce ne sont plus vôtres.

Pendant un bref instant, vous voyez votre corps, si loin, si proche, vous qui y êtes encore et pas tout à fait, qui tombe doucement sur le lit alors que vos mains noires le relâchent. Ce qui devait être fait a été fait, et vos paupières sont scellées désormais, à tout jamais, puits de néant barrés de croix noires, stigmates de la bénédiction honnie de Cellui Qui Voit, crachant sans cesse son sang couleur de nuit. Vous vous voyez, immobile sur le lit, et vous bougez la main vers vous, mais c'est le corps sur le lit qui bouge, car ce n'est pas votre main, ce n'est pas vous, vos yeux ne sont plus vôtres. Alors, vous comprenez enfin, et vous pleurez, de joie, de honte, de souffrance, d'horreur, de bonheur, car pour la première fois de votre existence, vous voyez enfin, futur, passé, présent, vous, la bête, les autres, le monde entier, Mont-Calme, tout se mélange, et alors que votre conscience tombe, se morcelle, incapable d'accepter, de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il lui est révélée, vous trouvez un maigre plaisir avant de disparaître et de n'être plus qu'une ombre condamnée à errer sans cesse au milieu d'une nuit noire.

Vous voyez la fin.


End file.
